In the End
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: Ichigo is saved from death by a mysterious girl. But it seems the girl needs more saving than Ichigo. Its a tragic love story between Mews, humans, and Aliens. The Mews are battling for their lives. Not Every Fairy Tale has a happy ending...
1. Introduction

In The End

Angels of a Kind

Introduction

Kishu had almost defeated her. He raised his sword.

"If I cannot have you my strawberry, no one can" he growled. He brought down the sword. Sparks flew as metal met metal. Ichigo looked up to see a girl blocking her from Kishu. She swung at him but he merely jumped up and disappeared.

Ichigo stopped the girl as she turned to leave.

"Who are you?"Ichigo asked her. The girl turned fully around. Her black hair fell to her waist. She wore black low-rise pants, a black no-sleeved, collared shirt that stopped below her chest, and black fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows. Her skin was ivory, her eyes, jade. Her ears were pointed.

"Elva. My name is Elva" she said with a velvet voice. She turned and disappeared.

Ichigo, still exhausted with the fight, fell forward and blacked out.

----------------------------

**Okay, I know its short, I'm sorry. I'll get more on it soon. ****Its**** called Writer's Block (don't you hate it?!)**

**Love, Bells**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She opened her eyes. Everything hazy soon came into focus. Ichigo lay in her bed, and empty chair beside her. She sat up and tried to stand. But her unused legs buckled from beneath her. At that moment the door opened and Aoyame-kun caught her before she fell.

"You're still too weak to walk, you should rest" he said.

"I must find her. Tell café to find her—" she blacked out again.

She awoke the next day as her mother came into the room.

"You're not going to school today" her mother told her "Just relax today."

"Okay, but I have to go to the café to tell them something." Ichigo told her mother.

"It's not so important that it can't wait, is it?"

"Mhmm."

"No work though."

"Alright mother." Her mother left the room. Ichigo got up slowly and dressed. Then she headed toward the café.

By the time she got there, she was still feeling weak. Her fight with Kishu had taken up a lot of her power. The recovery was bound to take a few days. She went inside and sat down at one of the empty tables. Although the café was closed, the doors seemed to always be unlocked to her.

Suddenly Shirogane Ryou came down the stairs. Ichigo, startled, jumped up. Her ears and tail popped out.

"Ichigo!" Shirogane exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be home, resting. You know, fighting Kishu alone wasn't very smart. Actually, I'm surprised you survived. Not that I'm not grateful but—"

"Shirogane-kun, I had to come…needed to tell you…you must find—" she faltered. Everything went black. Ryou caught her. Slowly, he set her on the ground.

"Ichigo!" he shook her violently, trying to wake her.

After a while, she opened her eyes. Shirogane hovered above her, within kissing distance. She felt her cheeks begin to heat and looked away.

"How long have I been out this time?" she muttered.

"A couple of minutes" he replied huskily.

"Oh." This passing out thing was starting to get very annoying.

"Why did you come here?" Shirogane asked.

"Well you said you were surprised that I survived that fight with Kishu. Well I was about to…die, when this girl came from nowhere and—"

"Girl?" Shirogane interrupted. Ichigo began describing her, but was interrupted again, this time by Akatsuki.

"That girl who brought you here" he said. Ichigo jumped, surprised by his presence. "Right before you got here, Masha detected aliens, we detected two Mews together—one you and one unknown—and there was an unbelievable amount of Mew Aqua. We refreshed all the systems, but the eadings remained the same. Then that** girl**__carried you in and explained what had happened. But she didn't mention who she was or what she did."

"We have to find her" Ichigo said.

Suddenly, the computers began alarming.

Shirogane ran to one. At that time Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berry came in.

"There's an unknown substance— possibly Mew Aqua— below this café" Shirogane stated.

"I'll investigate" Ichigo said.

"Pudding will help!" Pudding exclaimed.

"No Pudding, it's dangerous. If I fail and don't make it back, it wouldn't be good for all of us to die."

"Yes, you're right. I'll go with you" Ryou said.

"Shirogane…" Akatsuki started.

"I'm going" Shirogane repeated firmly.

"How will they get down there?" Zakuro asked Akatsuki.

"There's a portal, like the aliens use" Akatsuki explained.

"Where is it?" Mint asked. Shirogane typed a bit then paused, biting on his lip. Then he pointed at the wall.

"A portal will be there in five minutes. It will last fifteen minutes. But unfortunately, I have no idea where it goes."

"Is this the only one?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yes."

"So its possible you won't get out" Lettuce said.

"Then you won't go. I won't let you" Ichigo barked at him.

"I'm going."

Ichigo marched up to him and jabbed his chest with her finger

"You'd better not die. If you do…I'll…I'll—"

"Then we had better succeed."

Ichigo turned and marched toward the wall where the portal would appear. Shirogane sighed, then followed. Everyone else towed behind.

"If I, you know, don't come back will you…" Ichigo started.

"You don't need to worry. You're not going to die" Zakuro said.

"But if…"

"**If** you die, then we'll have things covered" Zakuro assured her.

"Thanks." Zakuro nodded.

"Nervous?" Shirogane asked. Ichigo smiled shyly.

"No. Are You?"

He smiled back but didn't respond.

"Ok, one minute" Akatsuki said. Ichigo gulped.

She looked back at the others.

"Don't worry" Lettuce said. "Do it for Aoyame-kun."

Ichigo snorted and looked away.

"I don't think he would care much about this" she muttered "But oh well."

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" Ichigo sang. Seconds later, she was Mew Ichigo.

Shirogane was looking at her

"Did you know, when you morph, you have no clothes?" he stated, and walked into the portal. At the last second, Ichigo grabbed his foot and pulled him back. Then she jumped over him and into the portal. Shirogane sighed and followed her in. When he got in he found that there was a narrow hallway that sloped down. There were no walls or ceiling, only darkness. The floor gave off a vibrant white light. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. He stepped forward slightly.

"Ichigo?" he called out.

"Yes?" a voice behind him said. He jumped.

"Stop playing, Ichigo."

"You first!"

Shirogane sighed.

"Let's run" Ichigo said suddenly.

"What?"

"We'd get there quicker if we ran."

So they picked up a fast pace. Ichigo turned a corner and suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her. Instinctively, she grabbed Shirogane's hand. Both feet caught on the edges of floor, so it looked like she was doing an upside down split in the dark abyss, or whatever it was. She could barely stay up and hold Shirogane at the same time, which he dutifully noticed.

"Listen to me Ichigo. If we keep like this, then we'll both fall. So, I'm going to let go, okay? Then you can continue on" Ryou explained.

"No" her vision got blurry and she mentally hit herself for crying at a time like this.

"Ichigo."

"No" she said huskily. "There's got to be another way!"

He tried to loosen his grip on her arm but she held on tighter. She grabbed around his waist and held him to herself. Then ever so slowly, she stood up so that she was doing a right side up split.

"Get to the edge by walking on my leg" Ichigo told him. Carefully, he crawled along her leg till he was on solid ground. Then she leapt toward Shirogane. She missed the ground but was able to grab the edge.

Unfortunately, it was so smooth she couldn't hold on.

So she fell.


End file.
